Relationship of JM & JW
by FoxyKhai0209
Summary: A special story about Jack Wheeler and Ja'em Mk'rah/James "Jim" McGrath. This story is link with "Childhood Relationship & Deceased Fathers".
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, there. New special crossover for Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 and Max Steel Reboot. This story is about Jack Wheeler and Ja'em Mk'rah/James "Jim" McGrath. Vert's and Max's fathers. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

A young man named Jack Wheeler, who looked resembles to his son, Vert Wheeler but different clothes he's wearing a blue shirt with jet black over it, light blue jeans, black belt around his waist, brown shoes, auburn hair and sea green eyes. He was sitting on his orange car's roof watching the view of the Multiverse and Battle Zone. He's been trap in this Multiverse for four years ago. He had a wife named Jenna Wheeler then died after birth leaving him to take care his son, Vert. Jack have a lot to work for his garage so he let Sheriff Johnson to take care his son after his work.

But it wasn't until he was sucked in by the StormShock portal and trap him in the Multiverse and could not return. Since four years passed and Jack still traveled throughout the Multiverse and Battle Zone. Jack fought against aliens long ago and his worst enemies still tracking him down.

Jack look up the sky that has different planets he sigh, "It's been four years now… I wish I could see my son again. And someone I like to traveled with me," he said when a flash of light came from the sky, "Huh? What was that?" Jack look up the sky and sees a shooting star, "Oh, a shooting star… hey, wait. That doesn't look like a shooting star," a strange object that looks like a spaceship heading toward the planet that Jack was on. The spaceship crash landed which made Jack to shock and worry that someone inside the spaceship might got hurt.

He quickly got in his car and drives off and head towards the crash spaceship. In few minutes as he got there, he exit out his car and rush towards the crash landed ship. When he was close to it, he saw the spaceship's door is open. In the doorway was a young man wearing a strange suit with a helmet on, he coughs then collapse to his knees, Jack rushes towards him, "Hey! You okay," he asked him but he kept coughing Jack rush back to his car and grabbed a bottle of water. Jack went back the young man's side, "Here. Drink this," Jack hand the bottle the young man took it and drinks it.

As he finishing drinking, he stop coughing, "Thank you," the young man thank Jack, "No problem, man." The man look at Jack, his eyes went wide in shock underneath his helmet, "What're you… doing here," he asks, "I… came here to help you," Jack said but the man shook his head, "No. I mean what're you doing here in the Multiverse," he asked again.

"Umm… I'll tell you later." Jack said, "Anyway, I'm Jack. Jack Wheeler. And you? What's your name," Jack introduced himself before he asked the man's name, "Ja'em Mk'rah," the young man named Ja'em Mk'rah introduced himself, "Ja'em Mk'rah? Wow, you have a difficult name you got there." He said before he got startled by a flash of blue light came out from Ja'em's chest. An alien-robot hovers in front of Jack, "What is this thing?" Jack asked, "I'm an Ultra-Link. My name's N'Baro Atksteel X377. But call me Steel for short," the alien-robot called Ultra-Link and named Steel introduced himself. "Right." Jack said with an awkward tone before he look at Ja'em who seem a lot of pain, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yes and no," Ja'em said holding his left arm in pain, "Here… let me help you," Jack takes his right arm place it over around his shoulder. Gently, Jack placed Ja'em into the passenger seat of his car. Jack grabbed the first-aid kit, "Could you remove your suit," but Ja'em shook his head, "Huh? Why not?"

"It's unsafe to remove his Steel Suit," Steel said, "Steel Suit?" Jack repeated in confused, "Yes. Because Ja'em can generate Turbo energy. Also we must link in every 8 hours and if 8 hours is up Ja'em will be overload by his Turbo powers and I will be shut down," Steel said and Jack nodded in understand, "I see." Jack look at Ja'em, "So you can't remove the 'Steel Suit' right?"

"Yes. It's very dangerous if I remove my Steel Suit I'll be overload with my Turbo powers and my partner Steel will be shut down," Ja'em said, "I see now, Jim." Jack said and that made Ja'em surprise when he calls him "Jim" instead his real name, "Why you call me 'Jim'?" He asked, "Your name is quite difficult. So I'll call you Jim as a nickname," Jack said with a gentle smile.

Ja'em or Jim stare at him before his helmet vanished revealing his true face. Jack was shock when he sees the true face of Jim's. He has dark brown hair and blue eyes, "Hey, you're just… an ordinary man," Jack said but Jim shook his head, "No. I'm not an ordinary man. I'm an alien from another planet," Jim said, "But you look human like me," Jack said.

"We'll explain everything, Jack." Steel said before they started their explanation to Jack. The relationship has just begun.

* * *

 **The first chapter is done. I hope you like this story about** **Jack Wheeler and Ja'em Mk'rah/James "Jim" McGrath. Their relationship will be bond strongly and work together. Also sharing brotherly. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I took so long. I was quite busy helping my grandma and getting ready for my school. But anyway the chapter is present. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

After Steel explain to Jack, he understood, "I see. So Jim once live a planet called Tachyon? But invaded and destroyed by a guy named Makino, the Lord of all Evil Ultra-Links? Then you, Steel link up with Jim and fought against him," Jack said, "That's right. We defeated him but he'll recover soon or later," Steel said and Jack nodded in understand, "Okay. But what happen to you when you two crash landed here?"

"We were been attack by mega-links called Elementors," Jim said, "Elementors? What are those and what are they," Jack asked, "They're Ultra-Links too, like me. And now they're hunting us down. We were able to flee but one of the Elementors hit our ship which cause us to crash landed here and met you, Jack." Steel said pointed at Jack.

"And we were in a hurry," Jim said, "Why you're in a hurry?" Jack asked Jim, "We need to visit Earth and warn everyone," Jim said, "I see," Jack muttered, "But you're live Earth too, right? Maybe we can take you there," Steel offered, "Huh? Return to Earth? But… I can't," Jack said.

"Why not? You may have a family who are looking for you. And you don't want to return Earth," Steel asked, "I… I have my own enemies who were been tracking me down for so long. Can't return to Earth right now. I might put danger to Earth," Jack said hang down his head, "How long you've been here," Jim asked, "Four years." That shock Jim and Steel, "That long?" The Ultra-Link asked.

"Yeah. I've been trap here for so long. And I have no idea how to return home. But I realized I can't return Earth because my enemies are still tracking me down. So I decided to stay to keep Earth safe." Jack said, "I understand. You fight alone against your enemies by yourself. You couldn't get yourself killed," Jim said, "But I was able fought them." Then Jack have something in his mind, "Hey, Jim?"

"Yes?" He said, "Since you're stuck here for a while along with Steel. Why do you and your partner come along with me? Traveling throughout the Multiverse," Jack offered, "I… don't know," Jim muttered unsure if he travels with Jack, "Oh, c'mon. I know a lot about things including Sentients," when Jack mention "Sentients" Jim look at Jack with shock expression on his face, "Did you say… Sentients?"

"Yeah," he said, "Did you met any Sentients or anybody before we come here," Jim asked, "I only met my enemies are Sarks and Vandals. And no I didn't meet any Sentients just know about their technologies. Also I met a big guy who is made out of rocks and ride his stone-like vehicle. I think his name is… Rawkus." Jack said.

"Rawkus? You met him," Steel asked and Jack nodded, "He's our old friend and ally," Jim said, "Really? I never knew you're friends with him," Jack said, "Do you know where he is?" Steel asked Jack shrugged, "No idea."

"We should find him. And ask him for his help," Jim said, "Jack, we would like to go with you. But can you help us to find Rawkus?" Jack shrugged, "Sure, why not." Jim and Steel smiled when human like Jack decided to help them.

* * *

 **This chapter is pretty short. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter is present.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Jack was now driving throughout the Multiverse with Jim sitting next to Jack in the passenger seat, "Jack?" Jim asked, "Yes," Jack looked at him from his right eye, "You have any idea where Rawkus is?"

"Like I told you; no idea. But sometime he wonders or drives around the Multiverse. Are you sure you want to meet him," Jack asks, "Yes. Like we told you, he's our old friend and ally." Steel said hovering between Jack and Jim, "Since when do you met him?" Jack asked. "I don't know. It's been a while since I last seen him," Jim said, "I see."

There was silent until Steel broke the silent, "Jack, you have a family right?"

"Well… I don't remember my parents very well. They were kill in a car crash accident and I was all alone," Jack said, "So… you're an orphan?" Jim asked, "Yeah. No one adoptive me. Until I met Jenna, my wife." Jack said, "I was in love with her. And about long years later, I married her and she's ready to have birth."

"So, she was pregnant? Is it a boy or a girl," Jim asked, "After my wife gave birth it was a boy. So, I have son and my wife… passed away." Jack said with a sad tone, "What happen to your wife and why she passed away?" Steel asked, "She died after birth and was I sad after I lost her… the woman who I loved," he said Jim placed his hand on his shoulder to comfort him, "I'm sorry for your loss of your wife," he said.

"It's alright. Though I dreamt about her and told me that how much she love me." Jack said, "I see now. Jack about your son." Jim said, "Yeah?," he asked, "What's his name and… have you took care of him before you're trap here?" He question him, "My son's name is Vert Wheeler. And yes, I took care of him before I was trap here."

"Okay. But who's taking care your son while you're trap here in the Multiverse?" Jim asked, "I have a friend named Sheriff Johnson. I ask him a favor to take care my son while I was still working on my garage. Until I was sucked in by a blue tornado and trapped me here. Now I have no way to return home. I fought a lot enemies and they're still tracking me down." Jack said.

"I see. How old is your son's age?" Jim asked, "Well… I've been trap here for four years now so my son could be four years old now," Jack said, "What 'bout you? Do you have someone you fall in love before you married?"

"Uh… no," Jim said, "Oh, I see," Jack said, "So tell… about your home planet before it's been destroyed by Makino."

"Well… my home was so peaceful. I don't remember about my real parents when I was an orphan like you, Jack." Jim said, "So, who adoptive you?" Jack asked, "No one. I spent my whole life being alone and I was scared. I have no one who love me," Jim said, "I understand." Jack said.

"Years later, Makino came and invaded my home. I fight against his evil Ultra-Links until I met Steel," Jim look at Steel, "And that's why you link up with Steel, huh?" Jack asked, "Yes. We fought against Makino and the evil Ultra-Links called me traitor," Steel said, "I see. So you betrayed your fellow Ultra-Links, huh?" Jack asked, "Yes. And now the mega Ultra-Links are tracking us down."

"The Elementors right?" He asked, "Yes. I still feel exhausted after the battle between Makino," Jim said, "Hey. Don't push yourself," Jack said, "Beside you're not alone. You have Steel with you and… me. As a human friend," Jack said which surprise Jim, "I don't understand." Jack raised his eyebrow, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Why are you so… nice to me?" Jim asked, "I'm nice to you because… you're my friend. You don't know about nice is?" Jim shook his head, "No… I mean yes. I know about nice… But I never met someone who is very nice to me before like you, Jack."

"So… you got bulled?" Jack asked, "Yeah. They told me I'm weak. And I was so mad," he said, "And I don't have any friends. But Jack, you're the only friend… I have. Because you're so nice and you act like a… older brother," Jim said that surprise Jack, "Older brother? Huh… I never know you're thinking about me as a brother. And you, you act like a younger brother, Jim." Jack said, "I guess." Jim muttered. "Anyway… we should be able to find your old friend and ally of yours," Jack said and Jim nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Done. The new chapter will come up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter is present. I think I got something in the back of my mind… I'm planning a mutation for before his son and his team. If anyone didn't know about Vert and his team's mutations. Check out my story of Mutations.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Jack's been driving throughout the Multiverse searching for Rawkus. Jim look over his human friend and notice his eyelids are getting heavy, "I think we should stop." He spoked, "Why we have to stop," he asked Jim pointed his eyelids before Jack knew it, "Oh. Guess I was too focus driving and now I felt tired and sleepy," he said stopped his car before rubbing his eyes, "I think we should rest in a while. Then we can continue the search for Rawkus," Steel suggested and both human and alien nodded.

Jack bought out sleeping bags from the back of his car. He and Jim are going to sleep outside since Jack's car is quite small. Jack gave the blue sleeping bag to Jim and he unrolled his green sleeping bag. As they both slip in their sleeping bag they stare up the endless sky night fill with stars. There's a silent between them as Steel broke the silent, "Guys, I locate a factory from here. It's 50 miles away from us," he informed them, "Huh… I've been visited a lot of different kinds of factories," Jack chuckled, "But that factory is different than any factories," Steel said Jack raised his eyebrow, "Really? I like to see it, but we should rest for a while before we check out that factory," he said placing his hands in the back of his head.

Jim turn his head to face his human friend, "Jack?"

"Yes?" Jack answered.

"I've been wondering…" He muttered, "Wondering of what, Jim?" Jack asked, "If… if I go to Earth to warn your people about Makino. Since you told me about your enemies are still tracking you down, right? If I left you alone…" Jim said before Jack cut him out, "I'm fine being alone. I know it hurts, Jim."

"Are you sure? I'm the only survivor from home planet when Makino destroy it. And I'm all alone," he said, "But you're not alone. Look it's okay if you left me here, you have Steel with you." Jack said, "But… if I left you here alone and I went to Earth… I might forget about you," Jim said.

"Hey. I understand. Here maybe this will help," Jack took out something from his pocket he held up two silver friendship necklaces, "What are these?" Jim asked looking at the two silver friendship necklaces, "These are friendship necklaces. This will help you remember me so you won't forget about me," Jack handed the necklace to his alien friend. Jim takes a look of the necklace and notice a charm that's attached to its chain. The charm is a shape of a star that broke in half and the charm has an initials that reads, "JW?" Jim look at Jack with a confused look on his face, "The JW is my initials name. The J is my beginning name for Jack and the W is my last name for Wheeler," Jack explained, "I see now. What's your initials on your friendship necklace?" Jim asked.

Jack smiled at that as he held up his friendship necklace. The broke half star charm has an initials that reads, "JM? Is that… my initials," he asked with a surprise tone, "Yeah. You can keep the necklace as a memory," Jack said with a smile and Jim smiled back, he put the friendship necklace around his neck. "It looks nice. I promise I'll take good care of it. Also never lose it," Jim said, "Yeah. Let's get some sleep. Then we go investigate that factory," Jack said Jim nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Jack's mutation will be the next chapter soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter is on. I'm sorry I didn't update this story. I got a lot to my school and I felt so tired that I wasn't able to update. But anyway, if I have enough time though.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

After their rest, they went to the factory and once they go there, "So this place, what you're talking about, Steel?" Jack asked, "Yes. I scan the whole place and the factory itself seem to be making a chemical called Mutagen Ooze," Steel explained, "Mutagen Ooze? What are those," Jack asked, "The Mutagen Oozes are dangerous. They can mutate anything including humans with a mix of their DNA," the Ultra-Link said.

"I see. What happens when after mutating by the Ooze," he asked, "That, and very unstable to control it," Steel said, "Oh," Jack muttered, "Hmmm… Jack stop your vehicle," Jim said and stopped his car, "Something wrong," Jack asked Jim open the door and walk away, "Hey, where are you going," Jack chase after him and as he caught up to him, he sees Jim holding a vial with full of Mutagen Ooze liquids inside.

"Uh… what're you doing," Jack asked, "I like to examine this. This one is an Iguana DNA," Jim said, "Really? Man, you sounded like a nerd," he said with a chuckle, "What's nerd?" Steel asked curious, "It means someone is very smart. That's what humans called smart people nerds," Jack explained, "Oh? Really," the Ultra-Link asked again and Jack nodded.

Out of the corner Jack's eyes, he saw something crawling from the wall beyond the shadows. It suddenly jumped and lunged towards Jim, "Look out!" Jack quickly moved Jim out of the way. It landed on the ground and it appears to be a giant mutant spider, "What in the world is that?!" Jack exclaimed in shock when he sees the giant mutant spider, "It's a mutant spider. It looks like this thing got exposed by the Ooze," Jim said, "What do you mean," he asked.

"I'll explain quickly. When the Mutagen Ooze expose into normal things like this giant spider here. It was once a regular spider but when it exposed by the Ooze… it grew bigger," Jim said, "Seriously?!" Jack yelled very in shock after Jim told him. The giant mutant spider spites a web toward Jim and Jack, they quickly move out of the way. "Steel!" Jim called out his Ultra-Link partner, "I'm on it!" Steel flew towards Jim and he link up with him. When they link up, Jim's body is engulf with a burst of blue Turbo energy. Jack cover his eyes from the bright light and when it died down he looked at Jim and he's in shock and awe.

Jim's normal suit become larger and bulkier, "Whoa…" Jack muttered in awe, Jim charge forward towards the giant mutant spider as he punched it. It was send to flying and crash into the wall, "Well, that was easy," Steel said, "Not sure, Steel. That spider don't give up yet," Jim said before he turn to face his human friend, "Jack hide. I'll handle the eight legging spider," he ordered, "Are you sure," Jack asked worriedly, "I'll be fine," Jim replied before he was knock and pinned on the ground by the giant mutant spider. It hiss at him and Jim kicked it away from him. Jim was engulf with a burst of blue Turbo energy again as the light died down and he was nowhere to be seen.

Jack look around to find him, "Jim! Where're ya?" He called out to him until he felt a force which sent him towards the wall. Jack was tarp by a wed and unable to move he looked and saw the spider crawling toward him. Jack's eyes are fill with fear and the giant mutant spider rise its sharp front leg ready to impale him. Suddenly the giant spider was knock away by an unknown attacker. Confused, Jack felt the wed was tore off him and he felt a hand on his left shoulder which startle him, "Whoa. Easy Jack, it's me." Jim's voice said.

"Jim? Where are you," Jack asked, "I'm here. But you can't see me because I'm invisible," Jim explained, "I see. No wonder you disappeared," Jack half-joked, "Jim, I think the giant spider is not giving up," Steel said, "I know. There's have to be a way to stop it," Jim said Jack was about to say something but when the giant mutant spider suddenly leaped down. Jim pushed Jack away before it landed on them. The giant mutant spider spites a wed towards Jack but he move out of the way. Jack run towards the platform staircase as the giant spider follows him. As he reach the top he was about to run to the other side but the giant mutant spider block his path, "Oh crud!" He exclaimed.

The giant spider lunges toward Jack and he quickly moved out of the way. Jack suddenly lost balance and falls from the platform. He dove into the Mutagen tank and sinks down, "JACK!" Both Jim and Steel exclaimed when they saw him fell into the Mutagen tank and watching him sinking down.

Jim was about to run over the tank that Jack fell in, the giant mutant spider block his path, "Outta the way!" Jim blasted a blue energy beam and head towards the giant spider. But it jumped which it missed Jim's attack. It spited a wed from its mouth and tangle Jim, he tried to break free as the giant spider crawling towards him.

Suddenly the mutant giant spider was knock away by an unknown attacker, "What was that?" Steel asked, "I… don't know," Jim said when he felt something cutting the wed off him. Now free, Jim stood up and he heard a loud growl coming from behind. He turns around and was shock of what he saw; a humanoid-like version of a jaguar. Its height is about 10 feet tall, very thick dark yellow fur with black spots, long tail from behind, sharp teeth and claws, and dark blue eyes.

Jim was stun in shock and stares at that mutant jaguar. But when he sees the mutant jaguar's familiar friendship necklace that its wearing around the neck before he realized who this mutant jaguar was, "Jack…? Is that… you?" Jim whispered and Jack, the mutant jaguar nodded in respond, "Yep, it is Jack alright. And I guess he's mutated by the Mutagen Ooze and changed him," Steel said.

Jim was really in shock but he snaps out as the giant spider jumped down and landed on the ground. Jim was about to switch his suit into something but Jack beat him by grabbing a huge container and threw it towards the giant spider. As the container hit the giant mutant spider, it twitches its eight leggings before they stop twitching as it is dead.

"Well… that took care of it," Jack said with a deeper voice, Jim face him before he asks, "Jack… how are you going to change back your normal form?" To his surprise Jack morph back his human form, "Is that answered your question?" He half-joked, "Uh… never mind. At least you can… morph between forms," Jim said with an awkward tone. Jack, Jim, and Steel exit out the factory and continues to search for Rawkus.

* * *

 **Okay. Now you know about Jack's mutation now. The next chapter will come up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter is on. I'm so sorry I didn't update this story. I wasn't able to update again been stress about my school so lately. And also visiting my grandmother at the hospital and I felt so tired.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

After the three travelers drove away from the Mutagen Ooze Factory, "Jack? Are you okay," Jim asked, "Yeah, I'm fine just having a weird feeling inside of me… after I got mutated," Jack said, "How did you change back," Steel asked, "I… dunno. It's like I control my mutation whatever I do," he said, "I see. We should be able to find Rawkus soon," Jim said as a deep voice echo throughout the zone, "Stop."

Jack hit the break as he, Jim, and Steel got out the car. "What was that?" Jack asked when he heard the deep voice, "I see you're here… Ja'em Mk'rah and Steel. It has been a long time," the three look up and sees a guy made out of stones and rocks on the cliff edge. "Rawkus! Oh we're so glad to see you again," Steel said, "Yes. You too," Rawkus said as he lean against his stone motorcycle.

"Can you help us? Our ship was destroyed. And Jack here help us out and came along to search for you," Jim said, "I see. So you're on your way to Earth to warn about Makino's incoming invasion," Rawkus guessed, "Yes. Do you know how we get to Earth as possible?" The Ultra-Link asked, "There is." Rawkus held up a key-like object, "What's that?" Jim asked as he stares the key, "This is a Battle Key. This will take you to Earth," he throw the key as it open a blue StormShock portal.

"Whoa. Now this is new. So, this portal will take us to Earth?" Steel asked and Rawkus nodded. Before Jim and Steel enter the StormShock portal they turn to Jack, "Jack… are you really sure you don't wanna come back to Earth?" Jim asked, "Of course not. But I'm sure we'll see each other again. Just remember the friendship necklace I gave you," he remind him, "Yes." Jim muttered as he walk towards Jack. He give a hug to his human friend and that surprise Jack, "Jim…?"

"Thank you for traveling with you, Jack." He said as he released him, "Uh… sure. You're welcome," Jack said with an awkward tone, "Will you be okay?"

"Okay of what?" Jack asked confused, "Your mutation. Since you're mutated, I don't think you won't be able to control it," Steel said, "Don't worry. I'm sure am gonna master my mutation," he said, "You know what, Jack?" Jim asked. "Yeah?"

"When we first met and you gave me a nickname. That makes me that we're very close as brothers," he said, "Really? I see," Jack said, "Yes. And I'm happy for traveling with you, Jack. Until we meet again. As a promise," Jim said as he and his partner head for the portal, "W-Wait!" Jack called out.

"Huh? What's wrong," Steel asked, "If you both arrived to Earth… Jim and Steel if you meet my son please tell him this; 'I'm so sorry for leaving you, Vert. But I still love you, son. As soon I return home… I know you won't forgive me for leaving you but I wanted to protect you. You have thought that I'm dead but still traveling around somewhere so you'll be safe. Your father-Jack Wheeler'."

"Right. I'll tell him that if I meet him," Jim said as he and Steel went in the portal. Then the portal closed as Rawkus grabbed the key since keys will come to you if you reach out to it. "Goodbye, Jim and Steel. Someday I'll see you again," Jack said as he turn to face Rawkus who's now ready to leave, "Yo, big guy. Where're ya going?" He asked, "Nowhere." That's the last word from Rawkus as he drives away. Jack got in his car as he drive away. In his mind he'll see Jim and Steel again someday.

* * *

 **Ends here. That's all for this story. Hope you like it, please review. :)**


End file.
